The Princess and The Royal Bodyguard
by IJustCantFindAGoodName
Summary: Star Butterfly, the princess of Mewni, come to Earth to train her magic skills and along with her is Marco Diaz, a Royal Guard turned Bodyguard. The two are new to this dimension but over time, they will have to learn and battle many enemies who want to take control of the wand, what adventure and danger are awaiting them?
1. Announcement

**My idea for a AU of "Star vs The Forces of Evil"**

Star Butterfly is the princess of Mewni as we have already known who came to Earth to master her magic skills but here's my twist, along with her is the the new Royal Guard turned bodyguard Marco Diaz. The Diazs in this universe has been protecting the Butterflies family for generations and Marco is the next in line to protect the upcoming queen of Mewni. Marco was actually surprised by his new assignment to become Star's bodyguard as he has just joined the Royal Army for 2 months.

In this universe, the Dojo Sensei is Marco's Mentor and Jeremy Birnbaum, well, he's just being himself (I actually want to have a frienemy relationship between Jeremy and Marco because the little boy thinks he would be more suitable for the bodyguard role so he would be older, maybe a little younger than Marco). Tom and Marco will have the same relationship in the original show. Janna, Jackie and everybody else on Earth will be kept the same.

However, I'd like everyone to help me in this task, answering some questions before the first chapter because I want to get people more involved in my fanfic. Please note that you can use any characters from the shows, we just need show changes or you can just create an OC, the best options will be used in the main story. You can also submit your idea for an episode because I'm not that creative. And if someone with good writing skills want to help me, I always welcome because I'm not that good with English. Now, let's get started:

 **1\. Where will Marco and Star stay on Earth? If in someone's house, whose is it?**

 **2\. Who will they be up against? What is the villian's motive?**

 **3\. Have Marco known each other before? If so, when and where was it?**

 **4\. What spells and episodes would you like to make a return in this universe?**

 **5\. Who do you ship? Starco, Jacko, Janco or Tomco?! (This question isn't effect my choice for Marco's romance but I would like to know how many people support each ship)**

 **6\. Here's the questions for your OC (if you have one):**

\- What is his/her name?

\- What dimension is he/she from?

\- Is he/she a good or bad guy? If bad guy, what is his/her motive?

\- What does he/she look like? As detail as possible plz?

\- How would he/she play out in the story?

 **\- Do he/she have any interest in either Star, Marco or any other characters?**

 **7\. And for the episode idea:**

\- What is this episode called?

\- How will it played out?

\- What characters will be feature in it?

\- Is it a cannon or just side-story?

Well, that's all for now. When the materials are enough, I will start writing (actually I have already written the first half of first chapter). Remember to favorite me and this fanfic so you could be notify when the new chapters are out, you just need an account for it and don't worry it won't take long to sign up for one. This is Henry, saying goodbye. Peace!


	2. Chapter 1: Star Comes To Earth

**Friends From Different Dimensions**

Alan Jenkinson, the notorious troublemaker of Echo Creek, was sitting in class doodling since there was no other things to do aside from watching Ms. Skullnick paint her toenails or becoming tired zombie like his classmates. He couldn't wait for school to end and go home to prepare for one of his upcoming "experiments".

Alan wore his iconic black leather jacket accompanied by a white T-shirt underneath with the word "FIGHT THE SYSTEM!" written on it. The black-haired boy also had himself a dark-blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. His eyes were blue as it was taken after his father while his half-British accent was influenced by his mother.

"Alan Jenkinson, to the principal's office. Alan Jenkinson, to the principal's office." The PA system announced.

Alan sighed in relief and stood up from his seat, "Finally! Freedom!" He shouted quite loudly enough to attract other students' attention but as soon as they learnt he was the one to make all the fuzz, they ignored him and turned back to their boring selves.

"Go on, Jenkinson. And take your stuffs, too!" Said the bored Ms. Skullnick who was still painting her toenails. "Everyone know you won't come back at least until tommorow."

Alan raised his eyebrows upon hearing that but then he decided to ignore it anyway and ran quickly out of the classroom.

The boy made his way to the principal's office when he found the man was standing outside holding a wooden chest, along with two other people that he couldn't recognize elsewhere in the town. They were both teenagers about his age and one of them was a blonde-haired girl wearing a stylish green dress while the other was a Hispanic brunette boy in a red hoodie. They were both looking around and amazed by seemingly everything as if it was their first time seeing them.

"Alan, my boy! I want you to meet our new exchange students, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz." Said Principal Skeeves after he found and grabbed Alan toward him.

Alan looked over again to see the girl whose name was Star cautiously approaching a near-by water fountain. She pressed the button and when water came out of the spout she backed away in fear and growled at it. The boy named Marco who was still looking around at the time jumped in front of the girl and spread his arms like he was protecting her from a scary monster.

"Huh?" Alan became curious after observing the event.

"Now, I need a responsible person to keep an eye on them and who can be better than you, my- oh no, our _best student_?" The principal proudly exclaimed.

"What?!" The word _best student_ that came out of Mr. Skeeves' mouth surprised Alan. "Is that sarcasm, sir? You never called me that before!"

Indeed Principal Skeeves had encountered and called Alan with many names and titles mostly to sarcastically complaint about the boy's wrong-doings but _best student_ had never been one of them which gave Alan goose-bumps after seeing this sudden change.

The principal put up his poorest attempt to fake a smile and pinched Alan's cheeks: "You're hilarious! Now, I'm off to the ice-cream shop with this box-of-valuables-that-I-definitely-100%- and absolutely-didn't-receive-as-bribe. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" That were his last words before walking off.

Knowing he couldn't easily slip out of his duty, Alan sighed and took another look at the duo to see Star gnawing on the fountain while Marco trying to pull her out.

Alan's first idea was to show the new kids around the school so for the whole day, he walked around with them while introducing the facilities.

"...Now, this is the library where I stay whenever I have P.E class and that is the gym where I hide whenever I have Ms. Skullnick's Math class..." It didn't take long before Alan showed off some of the things that he considered "achievements".

As the group proceeded, Star skipped around her guide staring at anything in wonder along the way. Marco, on the other hand, walked with gentle manner behind Alan keeping his eyes closely on Star and occasionally his guide as well.

"Thanks for showing me around, Alan." Said Star.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was forced to do this anyway." Alan spoke with a joking tone. "Ah, that's right! Can I ask you something, Star?"

"Ok, go ahead!" Star happily replied.

"What is your relationship with Marco here? He seems to... _care_ about you a lot." Alan carefully selected the right word to not provoke the boy who he had found guilty of staring at the girl and him.

"We're the best of best friends! In fact, Marco and I have known each other for 2 years now." Star answered while walking backward.

"That's interesting to hear. Where do you two come from anyway?"

"Me and Marco are from Mewni, the Kingdom of Mewni to be exact."

"Mewni...? That's new..." Upon hearing the strange name, Alan put a hand on his chin and tried to remember which country it was.

"Ah, you may have never heard of it thou! Our explorers said that your dimension is still relatively new and undeveloped in interdimensional traveling."

"Interdimensional what? What are you talking about?" The more the conversation progressed, the more confused Alan got.

"How do I explain this, huh?" Star tried to think up an explanation when she suddenly collided with someone behind her.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" A big and fat boy turned his body toward the collapsed girl.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce!" " Are you ok, Star?" Said Alan who ran to help Star stand up right after the collision. "Please forgive her, she's new here and she didn't pay attention to where she was going just then."

"JENKINSON, YOU AGAIN?!" Bruce got even angrier as soon as he saw Alan's face. The bully grabbed the poor boy by the collars and said with a scary voice: "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU, PUNK! I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE SWAPPING MY LUNCH BOX WITH SPIDERS!"

Right when Bruce raised his fist and about to hit Alan in the face, something stopped him. Opening his eyes, Alan saw a person holding the bully's fist back with one hand and that particular person was Marco who had been quiet for the whole trip.

"What is this?! Who are you, huh? His boyfriend?" Said Bruce who was really mad at this point.

"Watch your mouth! Your highness is present here so I'd advise you to keep a clean tongue..." Marco looked at the bully with a blank expression then tighter his grip. "...or I'll clean it myself!"

Never had Alan seen someone brave enough to stand up to Bruce - the school bully and another nemesis of his. Marco's threaten voice was clearly enough that he wasn't kidding about "cleaning Bruce's mouth".

"Ahhh!" Bruce groaned in pain as Marco's grip became tighter.

"Are we understanding each other?" Marco questioned the obvious.

"OK, man... You're the boss, just please... please let go of my hand." Bruce gave in quite quicker than Alan had expected.

As promised, Diaz released Bruce's hand and walked over to check Star when the bully suddenly tried a surprise attack. Marco quickly dodged the attack by leaning to the right then turned his direction back toward the liar bully.

A fist fight soon began and surrounding students started to form a circle to watch it unfold. Bruce's attempts to knock-out his opponent with one-blow was immediately bankrupted as Marco was too fast for him to catch up and hit the boy. On the other side, Diaz didn't try to launch an attack or even counter-attack at all, he just dodged again, again and again.

"I have to stop this. Where is Star?" While it was true that the fight was very attractive to Alan, he decided to find a way to end it peacefully.

The boy soon found Star standing in the crown cheering for Marco. He immediately grabbed the girl and said: "Star! You have to stop this fight right now!"

"Why? It's getting to the fun part." Star questioned.

"I don't want to Marco go to detention for this! I was the one to blame, if I hadn't messing with Bruce then this fight wouldn't have happened. So please, stop them!" Alan convinced Star.

"Ok then!" Star took out something from her star-shaped handbag that looked like a magical wand from one of the cartoons Alan's younger sister often watched.

Star aimed the wand at passing-by butterfly and soon enough, a light went out and the small animal turned into a huge beast. Alan was shocked by this change of event as well as every other observing students. The monster roared then fly toward Bruce and picked him up before flying off through the roof leaving Marco to stand there and watch.

"What the heck was that?!" Alan said staring at where Bruce used to be.

"Oops! Maybe I overdid it." Star said.

"Who are you?" Alan asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" Star happily introduced herself and created a rainbow above her head along with several appearance of cute creatures.

However, the rainbow caught on fire and soon burnt down chasing off the creatures.

"Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now." Alan announced before turning back and ran to the exit.

"Bye, new friend! See you tomorrow!" Star yelled waving her hand.

"No you won't!" Alan yelled back as he got out of the building.

"What was that all about?" Said Marco who had just returned.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that we will see him again soon." Star smiled. "Now, let's go, Marco! Mr. Diaz is waiting for us."

"Oh, that's right! Let's go."

The two soon took off to the exit as well.

In the evening, Alan finally made his way back to his house in the suburb while trying to shake off what occurred earlier today. The rest of the day, he tried to forget it by doing the preparation for one of his new "experiments" but it seemed ineffective as he couldn't think of something else beside Star and that boy Marco.

Opening the front door, Alan freezed at the doorway when he saw the self-proclaimed magical princess aka Star talking to his mother.

"Oh, you're so funny, Star!" Said Alan's mother who had a distinguish heavy British accent. "Oh! Alan, you're home!" Mrs. Jenkinson took notice of her son once he opened the door.

"Oh hey, Alan! I had no idea you were Mrs. Jenkinson's son! She called you Arthur so I didn't know." Said Star who quickly stood up and dragged her friend over.

"M- Mom... What is going on? W- Why is she here?" Alan said mouth agape.

"Oh, you mean Star? She's one of your dad's old friend's daughter. And she along with your dad's other friend's son, Marco there are gonna be staying with us for the time being." Alan's mother's enthusiasm wasn't a rare sight in the household but this time the boy wasn't in favor of it at all.

"W- What?!" Alan turned his face toward the other side of the living room to see Marco standing in the corner all eyes on the TV. "How can you- Where is dad?"

"He's in the backyard with Marco's father, Rafael, I think." Mrs. Jenkinson pointed to the back of the house.

Alan quickly walked through the kitchen then to the door lead to the backyard of his house where he saw his father, Edward, talking to a Hispanic-looking man wearing a huge shining armor that could only see in medieval movies. When Alan was about to approach his dad and the other man, he accidentally heard the conversation between the two.

"Thank you for lending us a hand, Ed." Said the man. "I know you are done with all the things back in Mewni so I'm very appreciate that you would look after Princess Star and my boy Marco."

"Don't be so serious like that, Ralph! Where did the wild young knight I know go, huh?" Edward talked with a joking manner but then he changed his tone to a more serious side. "Beside you're friend. But remember, I didn't do this because I support the Kingdom or anything, alright?"

"Alright! Thank you once again!" The man finished his words then took off leaving Edward behind to see his son walking toward him.

"Arthur! What do you want, my son?" Mr. Jenkinson seemed to always be able to tell what his son was doing.

"Um... Dad! I hope you know that we have visitors."

"I know." Edward took a bag of cigarettes from one of his pocket then lighted it up before putting it in his mouth. "Get straight to the point, Arthur."

"You know that they aren't from _around here_ , right?" Alan put a press on the word to check if his dad knew about the Mewni stuffs.

"Uh huh." Edward nodded with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"And you're ok with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with helping your friends, right, Arthur?" Alan's dad asked him. "I'm just simply helping my old friends by looking after their kids, that's all! Do you understand?" Edward's voice was so intimidating that Alan couldn't say anything else in return and just nodded his head. "Good!" Edward said then threw the cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it. "Let's get to the house! Your mom is waiting."

Alan silently followed his dad back to the living room. In his mind, he never like losing, especially to his father. But he'd known better that his dad wasn't someone easy to compete with whether in an argument or in a fight. That reminded him, the moves Marco used earlier today was similar to his father's performed in the dojo.

Back in the living room, Star was sipping on some tea Mrs. Jenkinson brew while proceed to talk about several things about her. At the same time, Marco and his father who Alan had seen talking to his dad earlier were having a small talk together over some regulations.

"Remember, Marco! No travel to another dimension! No sudden decisions without my approval! And keep a close eye on Princess Star!" Said Marco's father who was twice as big as his son.

"I understood, Father! I'll report back to you every 2 weeks." Marco made a firm reply.

"Good! I'm off now. Take care, my son." Rafael reached out for a hug and his son accepted it before the two parted away.

"I'll be going back to the Kingdom now, Ed." Mr. Diaz turned his attention to Edward who had just entered the room.

"Alright! Come back and visit us sometimes." Mr. Jenkinson said.

" I will!" Ralph opened the door and left the house not soon after that.

"Now! Marco, Star, welcome to the Jenkinson's household." Said the rarely smiling Edward. "I hope you two will have a great time here in Echo Creek with my lovely wife, Margaret, and my son, Arthur or Alan as he wanted it that way."

"Oh! And don't forget Emily, she is still on her field trip so she can't be here yet but I know you will love her when you guys meet." Mrs. Jenkinson joyfully continued. "Say something to them, too, Arthur!" Alan's mother tapped on her son's shoulder signaling for him to do something.  
"Welcome to our home... I guess." Alan awkwardly said.

"Arthur, why don't you show them their new rooms while your father and I prepare dinner?" Margaret asked.

"Yay!" Star cheered before running up the stairs.

Alan attempted to pick up the luggage for her but was stopped by Marco who said: "I can handle this. Go catch up with Star."

The boy nodded and let the Hispanic boy pick up the stuffs then proceeded to follow after him upstairs.

"Here's your new room..." Alan said after catching up with the energetic Star.

Star took a long look at her room and said: "Okay... I can work with this," She took out her magic wand and put out a spell with it, "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"

The regular bedroom after a blast turned into a large castle loft with stairs, bookcases and queen-sized bed.

"Whoa..." Alan said looking all amazed around the room.

Star jumped onto the bed and started bouncing on it with a smile, "Ahhh! That's better!"

"Look like you didn't have anything problem with it this time, Star!" Said Marco who had just arrived with the luggages.

"That's right! Let me go and do the same to your room, too, Marco!" Star got off of the bed and ran to the door before stopped by Diaz.

"It's alright, Star! I prefer it small better." Marco said dropping off the luggages.

"How about I do it with yours, Alan?" Star turned to the other boy.

"Well, it would be nice of you to do so..." Before Alan could finish his sentence, Star ran off to his room as soon as she got his approval.

Alan's room was pretty average for a boy in his age. There were posters of some really random things such as the "I Want You For The US Army" one. However, the most stand-out was a board placed on the other side of the room being covered by a sheet.

Star soon reached Alan's room and casted a spell before the boy could catch up with her again. "Mystic Room Suck Transform!" Star yelled waving her wand.

A black hole appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room which ended up sucking everything in the room including the mysterious board. Alan was about to lose balance and fell but then grabbed by Marco who had arrived right at time and pulled him out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Alan panted trying to catch his breath before screaming out: "'Suck'?!'Suck'?! Why was the word 'suck' in there?"

"I don't know! It just came out that way!" Star yelled looking all apologetic.

Alan groaned and slammed his head against the door mumbling: "My plan... My whole month effort... Gone... In a blink of an eye... Why...? Why god... why?"

"I'm sorry, Alan. Uh... How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Star said then created a small sun over the boy's head, it turned into a raincloud after that however drenching the poor boy in water. "Aw..." Star knew she screwed up bad this time.

"I can't take this anymore!" Alan couldn't control his anger and burst out. "If you're moving in, I'm moving out. Take the entire house if you want, good luck!" Alan then proceeded to climb out of the window and jumped down not realizing he was in the higher floor. "Ouch! Owww..." Alan held his legs in pain after the nasty landing.

Star looked out the window "Are you okay?"

"Stay away from me! Oww..." The boy tried his best to stand up and walked away as quick as possible.

"Do you need any help?" Star asked.

"God no! Just leave me alone already!" Alan said still walking away in pain.

Star let out a whimper as she looked at where Alan walked off to. She didn't know what to do, "Hmm... hmm... uh... ah." She kept pulling her arm back and forth not knowing whether she should do it or not.

Alan decided that in order to fix his day he needed something to eat so he made his way to a local restaurant which not much people knew about aside from some "knowledgeable" individuals such as himself. He had ordered 3 hamburgers in total and none of them could be eaten without getting wet from the raincloud on his head. Alan threw his third burger away and decided to just go with the drink. Then, the boy noticed someone taking a seat at the opposite side of him. In his surprise, it was Marco who sat on it.

"H- How? How can you find me so quickly?" Alan asked not having waved out his surprise yet.

"Well, when you're the protector of the most important and also a never-stay-in-one-place type figure like Star. You would soon develop a sense of a hound." Said Marco. "And also, because I followed you earlier."

Alan sighed in disbelief and continued slamming his head onto the table.

Marco hesitated for a moment then carried on: "...Star and I came here without really much of a choice. Our kingdom isn't safe anymore, Star don't know about that. We told her that she is sent to Earth to train her magic but in reality, we're seeking for asylum here. I also know that you didn't have a choice to deal with us and if you're upset with it, well then..."

Alan lifted his face up and listened more closely: "...we'll find another place to stay." Marco's sad voice made Alan felt guilty for his rude attitude earlier.

Right before the boy was about to say something back, a loud voice interrupted him: "JENKINSON! I FOUND YOU, YOU PRICK!"

It was Bruce who now looked very dirty like he had landed in a puddle of mud. He looked really mad and that told Alan to run away.  
"Marco! Run!" Alan said before running off the backdoor with Marco followed him behind.

"I think we've run far enough." Said Alan who was still panting from all the running, both he and Marco had decided to stop in an alley not for from the restaurant.

"Why don't you fight back, Alan? If you keep letting him get the best of you, you won't ever be able to stand up for yourself." Marco asked.

"Fight Bruce? I'm only half his size, you know? I'll be dead before I know it. Beside, I'm not good with all the fighting stuff anyway."

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR!" The voice of Bruce came up as he had caught up with the two boys.

Alan realized the alley the two ended up in was a dead-end and there was no other way out aside from the front which was blocked by the bully at the moment.

"YOU! RED HOODIE!" Bruce yelled and pointed at Marco. "YOU AND I HAVE AN UNSETTLE DEBT!"

"Then let's settle it then!" Marco fearlessly answered and stepped forward.

"YOU ARE MINE!" The big bully charged in and like the last fight, Marco easily dodged it.

However, Bruce wasn't an idiot and changed his tatic, his real attack came after the charge and with it, Marco was caught off-guard. One blow was what the bully needed, Diaz's body flew to near-by trash cans making a mess out of them.

"Marco!" Alan ran up to his friend. "Are you okay, mate?"

"It's okay! I'm alr-!" Marco's words came to a stop as he tried to stand up but his body was so badly-damaged by the landing, it couldn't move anymore.

"Hold on, buddy!"

"THE ONE NEED TO HOLD ON IS YOU, JENKINSON!" Bruce said cracking his fists. "BECAUSE YOU'RE NEXT!"

Bruce's brutal attack was luckily stopped as he was blown away by a blast from behind. Alan opened his eyes to see Star standing in front of the alley holding her wand and looked all exhausted as if she had been running all over the town.

"Just... in time..." Said Star before collapsing.

"Star!" Alan ran to Star just in time to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"Sorry I'm late..." Star smiled. "... I have to find the correct spell to fix your room so it took a while..."

"It's alright, Star! Sit down and take some time to breath." Alan placed Star down carefully trying not to hurt her.

A sound erupted behind Alan and to his hope, it wasn't Bruce but Marco who tried to stand up. The boy ran to his friend and assisted him.

"Thank you!" Said Marco.

"It's nothing. I'm the one in debt here anyway!" Alan said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, sure!" Marco chuckled. "How is Star?"  
"Star is fine! She's over there!" Alan pointed at where Star was resting.

"Ok! I'm going to check on her." Marco slowly made his way to the girl.

Alan looked over to check on Bruce and found him lying in a dumpster unconscious. He would be properly madder when he woke up so it would be better for Alan and his friends to go now. When he looked back at where his friends, he saw them walking away silently.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Alan asked.

"Well... Since you don't welcome us, we must find another place to stay..." Star explained sadly.

"No, no, no! You guys don't have to go anywhere!" The boy jumped in front of the Mewnian duo. "Look! I'm sorry for being such a kid earlier, I think I've been a bit too selfish and only think of myself."

"Alan! You don't have to force yourself if you don't really want us to stay." Marco said.

"No, I do really want you guys to stay. Beside, it wouldn't feel right if I don't repay you guys for what you did for me. So stay with me, with us, please!"

"Really?!" Star yelled.

"Really!" The boy replied.

"Hugs!" Star moved forward and wrapped Alan in a hug.

"Okay hugs," Said Alan hugging the girl back.

The two pulled away as soon as they realized Marco was watching and it felt awkward somehow. All three of them looked at each other and laughed, a laugh that would unify them forever.

On their way home, Star and Marco told Alan about themselves and Mewni. Everything there was a surprise to him from their culture to their frequent usage of magic, it all made up for a good fantasy novel.

"So do you have any pet back at the castle in Mewni, Star?" Asked the curious Alan.

"Well no, we don't normally allow pet aside from guard wolves." Star replied.

"Neither do I but if I did own a pet, I'd like it to be a dog, a puppy is even better." Alan said.

"Really? I love puppies, too. Here! Let me show you!" Star used her magic wand to create a litter of 8 cute puppies which started running around yipping.

"Wow!" Alan said lifting up one of the puppies.

Everything seemed okay with the puppies until the one Alan picked up started firing laser from its eyes.

"Ay!" Alan shouted dropping the puppy. "Well, I guess I know why they don't allow pets in your castle now."

"Hehe... I guess so, too!" Star smiled awkwardly.

Their conversation carried on as Marco joined back to them and they including the puppies all walked home that night to celebrate for the Mewnian duo's first day on Earth.

 **Hello, the voice of IJustCantFindAGoodName here (or you can just call me Henry). So this is the first chapter of my fanfiction, what do you think about it? Sorry for the delay since I uploaded my idea on December of last year and didn't have time to upload another, I will upload more frequently now (at least 1 new chapter/week).**

 **If you have any question for the series and even characters, don't be shy to ask. I will answer them in the end of each chapter like this.**

 **If you have ideas for an episode or character for this fanfiction, feel free to tell me about it in the comment section. Your contributions are the things that help this series going.**

 **The final thing I wanted to say is as you may have guessed, English isn't my native language so there are and will be grammatical errors. Hope you guys would forgive me for that and point out the mistakes for me so I can fix them.**

 **That's all for today, see you again in the next episode.**

 _ **Next time on TPATRB (it's really bad, I know):**_ **Marco and Alan got into some troubles and they ended up in detention. As soon as they learnt that Bruce would be there as well, they tried to find a way to escape the detention room. At the mean time, Star met a new friend, Alan's partner-in-crime, Janna. Tune in next week for the next episode: "The Escape Plan"**


End file.
